


Curious About a Kiss

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Curious Sherlock, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for about a month, Sherlock is feeling curious if he has been taking things to slow with his relationship with Blake. When talking to Blake, he begins to open up not only to his boyfriend but to every one, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious About a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

“You alright?” Blake asked, looking at Sherlock, standing in front of him. Sherlock and him have been going out for about a month now, though, it does not look like they are a couple at all. The only thing they have done is hold hands but nothing more at this point. Blake was not afraid to do those things to Sherlock but Sherlock was the one who was nervous about it. Sherlock looked up at Blake after looking at the ground and to the side of him. Sherlock did have something on his mind but it was not something he wanted to say. It was more of something he wanted to _do_.

“Huh?” Sherlock replied.

“I asked if you were alright.” Blake said.

“Oh. Sorry.” Sherlock said back.

“It's okay. Are you feeling alright, though?” Blake asked.

“Yes, I am feeling alright.” Sherlock answered. Blake had a feeling it was more than that. He did not want Sherlock to keep bottled up inside if he wanted to talked about but he was not going to force him to say it either.

“Honey, you can tell me any thing if you need and/or want to. I mean, if it is too personal, you do not have to talk about it but if you want to, I am all ears.” Blake told him. Sherlock sighed and knew that Blake was right but he did not want to do it in front of people or around other people.

“...Can we got somewhere where it is more private, please?” Sherlock asked.

“Sure! Come with me.” Blake said. Sherlock and Blake began to walk and walked all the way til they were standing under the boardwalk, once again in front of each other. Sherlock was not sure how he was going to explain it to his boyfriend.

“Now, tell me what is on your mind, Love.” Blake said. Sherlock sighed.

“Well, I know we have been in a relationship for about a month now but I was curious if...if..” Sherlock was cut off by his own nervousness, which he did not want to happen. Blake held one of Sherlock's hands. Sherlock looked at them, blushing.

“Curious about what?” Blake asked. Sherlock silently gulped then started again.

“I was curious if I was going or being too slow in the relationship.” Sherlock replied.

“Not at all. To me, I think our relationship is going just fine. ..I understand that you have never been in a relationship before and are very nervous about what people think but to be honest, it should not nor does not matter what people think or say. The only thing that should matter is your happiness, not what other people think about you or our relationship. Plus, I want you to not feel like you are being rushed or forced to do things you do not want to do.” Blake told him. Sherlock looked back up at his boyfriend.

“But...there is actually one more thing that has been dwelling on my mind for the past couple of weeks.” Sherlock said.

“And that would be?” Blake asked. Sherlock suddenly caressed one of Blake's cheeks then quickly leaned forward and kissed him. Both men let go of each other and then wrapped their arms one another, embracing the kiss. After about a minute, Sherlock stopped and looked at Blake, smiling.

“That.” Sherlock replied. Blake smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek quickly.

“You are a wonderful kisser, Mr. Holmes.” Blake told him

“And so are you, my darling.” Sherlock said, smiling. They let go and held hands, still looking at each other..

“You feel better now?” Blake asked.

“Yes, I do. Thank you for helping me.” Sherlock told him.

“You are welcome and that is what friends and boyfriends do. Help each other out and care one another. Which I do, Sherlock. I know it may sound weird only knowing each other and dating for a couple of months but it is true. I really care and love you so much, Sherlock.” Blake said.

“I feel the same way about you, Blake. Love happens in mysterious ways.” Sherlock said back.

“That is very true.” Blake said. Blake and Sherlock stayed under the boardwalk for another few minutes before heading back up to the board.

A couple of hours later, they were sitting on a bench in the park, holding hands. Sherlock was laying his head on Blake's shoulder and Blake was laying his head on top of Sherlock's while having his arms around his boyfriend, looking at the springtime scenery in front of them. Ever since their chat from earlier, Sherlock has opened up more to when comes to being in public and their relationship. It was going to take some time but he was getting there and beginning to feel like himself. Blake lifted his head as he felt Sherlock move his and they looked at each other. They leaned their heads towards each other and kissed for about 5 seconds then stopped. They sat back down on the bench and got comfortable once again.

“You so adorable.” Blake suddenly piped up. Sherlock giggled and then sighed happily.

“I am so glad that you are in my life, Blake.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

“And I am glad you are a part of mine.” Blake said.

“Awe.” Sherlock said, blushing. Then spent the rest of the afternoon looking and walking around the park, holding hands. Sherlock has had felt another feeling that he never thought he would never feel.

 

_Being in love with the man of his dreams._

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
